


Reunion

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, High School Reunion, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Smut, Younger!Stannis, plot holes, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Dr. & Mrs. Baratheon attend a high school reunion...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 45
Kudos: 226





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble that came to mind. Though, I am very attached to Dr. Stannis now, so it's gonna be a thing. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> This is my 20th Stansa one shot, wow. 
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Stop fidgeting” she said with a smile, adjusting his tie and smoothing the silk with a loving hand. 

“I do not ‘fidget’,” he countered, clenching his jaw and she knew that he would surely be grinding his teeth all evening. He’d been stressed out about tonight for months, and he had nearly turned their car around a dozen times on the long drive down to Storm’s End.

“Stannis” she said softly and he looked to her with an unsure expression. “It will be okay.” 

“You say that” he cleared his throat. “But you don’t know these people.” 

“Neither do you” she replied, stepping into her designer heels. “Twenty years is a long time ago. These people, they have no idea what you’ve accomplished with your life. They’re not a part of your life for a reason.” 

“I spent my youth in Robert’s shadow, and my high school years were the worst of it” he said, adjusting his tie for the hundredth time. 

“Yes, well Robert’s shadow could cover entire towns” she teased, stepping closer to him and covering his hands with hers, stilling the nervous movements. “He’s not exactly in peak shape anymore.” 

“No” Stannis gave a small smile, lifting his thumbs to cover hers. “I am quite certain that no one in Storm’s End High thought that I would marry a prom queen.” 

Sansa laughed softly, “Head Cheerleader too, don’t you forget.” 

“How could I?” he asked. “All that damned flexibility.” 

“Mmhmm” she stepped closer, kissing him softly. She gasped in surprise as his arms suddenly wrapped around her, lifting her and closing the distance to the desk on the far wall. It was sturdy, as far as hotel desks went, and the perfect height. Stannis knew how much she loved it when he took control--took her, and he never disappointed. Besides, if this was how he was going to channel his nervous energy about tonight, she was certainly not complaining. 

Stannis’ tongue parted her lips and delved into her mouth, and she followed his lead, whimpering into his kiss as his hands slid to her dress, pushing it up over her hips. Her hands went to his slacks, quickly working the belt loose before unbuttoning them and sliding her hand into the waistband. 

“Fuck” Stannis hissed as her hand wrapped around his length, stroking him with a deft hand. They’d been together for nearly five years now, three of which they had been married, Sansa knew exactly how to touch him to have him on his proverbial knees. 

To the outside world, they were an odd couple. Stannis’ tall, dark and stoic demeanor was the opposite of her vibrant red hair and outgoing personality, but from the moment she’d met him, she’d been captivated by him. Her siblings certainly didn’t understand why, but they didn’t have to, she loved Stannis and that was all there was to it.

She didn’t mind that he was 38 to her 25, or that she was barely twenty when they had first met, and she didn’t mind that his hair had already begun to go grey, though he seemed to despise it. Her Stannis was a wonderful man, a successful doctor and a caring husband. She was eternally grateful for all of the others who had overlooked him, leaving her to find him and claim him as her own. 

She knew that his time in school hadn’t been fun. He’d told her of the bullying and teasing he’d endured at the hands of Robert and his friends, a habit that lingered even after Robert had graduated and moved away. He’d been a bookish boy, shy and aloof, preferring the company of books to people. It had served him well, graduating at the top of his class in high school and college, before finishing in the top spot of medical school. 

He was a hard working, intelligent man, one who saved lives on a daily basis in the emergency room in Dragonstone Country General, and she was damned proud of him. 

“We’re going to be late” she teased, stroking him as his hands pulled at her panties, yanking them down her legs and tossing them behind him somewhere. 

“Who cares” he countered, stepping between her legs to stroke her folds as she pushed his slacks down just enough to free his length. “I’d rather stay here and make love to my wife all night” she whimpered as he sank a finger into her channel, the long digit teasing her and making rational thought impossible. 

“Please” she pleaded and his smirk, the smirk he only showed to her, would have made her legs weak if she were still standing. She did her best to breathe as he lazily fucked her with his finger, his thumb circling her clit with each movement. “Please.”

“I’ll give you what you want, wife” he kissed her briefly, grabbing her hips and sliding her ass to the edge of the desk. Sansa guided his cock to her core, letting a rather loud moan slip free as he sank home. 

“Fuck yes” she wrapped her legs around his waist, her high heels digging into his ass, holding on tightly as he began to move. There was no grace to it, he simply gave into the urge to roughly fuck into her, over and over. Though it had taken some coaxing to get Stannis to open up to her initially, the moment he had she realized that he not only was an expert with his tongue, but he fucked like a God.

“Look at me” his deep voice growled and she looked into his eyes, the blue dark and stormy, filled with lust. “So beautiful” his hands tightened on her thighs, and she knew that she would feel his grip for hours after they were done. “If we have to go to this damned reunion, we’re going to do so with my cum still inside your body, still on your pussy.” 

“Oh fuck” she cried out. 

“They might not know, but I will, I will know that my cum is still on your thighs” he lifted her legs higher, spreading her wide and fucking her hard and fast. No one in the world could imagine that quiet Dr. Baratheon knew exactly which filthy words to whisper to drive her wild.

“Please” she pleaded. “Please, please---oh fuck yes.” 

“This pussy is mine” he promised and she nodded in agreement, leaning back and holding onto the desk with all her might. “You’re mine--”

“Fuck” she screamed as she came, her body clenching around his, soaking them both. Stannis’ let out a feral growl as he fucked her harder, her body shaking with the thrusts before he slammed deep, coming deeply within her. She watched him, the expression on his face and the love in his eyes as he filled her, and she raised a hand to hold to his cheek as he shuddered against her. 

“Damn” he sagged against her, leaning heavily on the desk. 

“Mine” she smiled, kissing him. 

“Mine” he replied, lifting a hand to the slight swell of her stomach. “Mine.” 

“Ours” she covered his hand with hers, loving the feel of his large hand covering their child. She had only just started to show, but from the moment she told him that she was pregnant, his hand seemed to find its way to her stomach.

“Do we have to go?” he asked softly, letting his hand slip from her stomach and wrap around her back. 

“No” she replied truthfully, running her hands through his hair. “But I think you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

He sighed, “You’re probably right.” 

“I’m always right” she teased, kissing his forehead. “Besides, don’t you want to see how fat everyone has gotten?”

He barked out a short laugh, “Actually, yes.” 

“Besides” Sansa teased. “We can sneak away and have sex in the nurse’s office.” 

“Make it the library and we have a deal,” he countered. 

“You're on, Doc.”

The gymnasium was decorated, but it still looked exactly the same to Stannis and he was reminded of years of P.E. class where nobody wants Robert’s scrawny brother on their team. He’d come a long way since those days, and he couldn’t say he was glad to be back on the campus of Storm’s End High School. 

They’d been in Storm’s End for two days already, enjoying a mini-vacation as he showed her around the city where he grew up. It was likely their last vacation as a married couple, soon they would be a family of three. Sansa had never made a secret of how badly she wanted children, and he was happy to oblige her. More than happy, actually.

Stannis turned to watch Sansa from across the gymnasium, observing her as she made her way back to him from the restroom. Her bladder, she claimed, was already being ruined by their child. Something she would laugh at everytime she said it. While the doctor in him wanted to remind her that it was only going to get worse as the baby grew, the husband in him decided that that was best left unsaid. 

She moved with fluid grace, ignoring the curious stares of those around her, his lovely bride who had no idea how truly beautiful she was. 

The first time he’d ever seen her, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. She was standing with her sister, Arya, who had cut her hand open fairly badly and had been rushed by Sansa to the emergency room. He watched her laugh with her sister, who seemed at ease despite her injury, and the sound was intoxicating. 

She was only twenty when they first met, young and so incredibly beautiful that it stole his breath away. While he was in the early years of his residency, she was working at a bakery she had opened with her best friend Margaery, creating fantastic wedding cakes and unique cupcakes that sold out every day. She had smelled of vanilla and sugar, and those scents were forever associated with her in his mind.

He never would have imagined that he would have a chance with her, that she would ever look twice at him, but once he’d stitched up her sister, she’d followed him into the hall to thank him. He’d fumbled over his words, stammered and looked away in embarrassment, but she reached out and took his hand, and that was it. 

Yes, she’d been the one to ask him out, but once he realized that it wasn’t all a dream, he set about seducing her so thoroughly that she would never want another. And somehow, it had worked. 

The day he married Sansa Stark will always be one of his favorite days. Not only because he was treated to the sight of her walking down the aisle towards him, clad in a pristine ivory gown, but because he gave her his name and she gave him the final piece of his soul that had long been missing. 

Their marriage wasn’t perfect, no marriage was, they were both stubborn to a fault and type-a personalities, but every day he came home to her was a blessing and he couldn’t wait for their child to arrive. 

“Stannis? Stannis Baratheon?” a voice broke him from his observation of his wife and he turned to see the aged face of Selyse De Florent, one of Robert’s hangers-on and a woman who had once been a tormentor of his. She used to mock him and, in all of their shared classes, make fun of him in front of everyone. Including in front of the teachers. Sansa was right, everyone at the reunion seemed to have swelled and it looked like time had not been kind to Selyse. He couldn’t muster up any pity for her. 

“Selyse” he replied. 

“You look good--really good” she told him and he couldn't help but scoff. “I can’t believe it's been twenty years. You’re...yeah. I mean, I --” she broke off as Sansa’s arm slipped through his and his wife snugged herself to his side. 

“Hello” Sansa smiled brightly. Stannis couldn’t pretend to understand all of the nuances of women’s conversation, but he clearly understood that Sansa was staking her claim and letting Selyse know, kindly, that she could fuck off. 

The difference between the women as astounding, and he was sure Selyse noticed as openly she eyed Sansa up and down. Sansa was tall and slender, her black dress fitting her perfectly and high heels bringing her head up to his shoulder. Sansa could have been a model, should she had so chosen, and pregnancy seemed to make her glow with beauty. As for himself, he might have been a stick in school, but the years had filled him out, as had the gym he’d set up at home. Sansa didn’t seem to have an issue with his body. In fact, there were days he’d catch her watching him as he worked out, smiling smugly to herself as she observed. 

“Hello” Selyse replied, schooling her befuddled features. “I’m Selyse” she offered her hand reluctantly. 

“Sansa” Sansa shook her hand, then made a show of placing it over her stomach. “Sansa Baratheon.” 

“Oh” Selyse looked to him and Stannis felt a smug pride settle in his chest. “You’re married” her eyes went to his left hand where the gold band had rested for many years. 

“Quite” he replied. 

“That’s great” Selyse cleared her throat. “It is good to see you’re doing well.” 

“You mean after you spent years making my life miserable?” Stannis countered and he felt Sansa’s hand tighten on his arm in encouragement. He had told Sansa of his experiences in school, and she would recognize Selyse’s name easily.

“Yes, well” Selyse looked away for several moments. “I am sorry about that.” 

“I’m sure” Stannis replied. 

“Listen, we’d love to stay and chat, but Stannis promised to show me the library” Sansa beamed and he had to will his cock not to react. His wife was a vixen. “It was lovely to meet you Siobhan.”

“Selyse.”

“Right” Sansa smiled and took his hand in hers. “Have a good evening” she looked up at him. “Shall we, Dr. Baratheon.”

“Doctor?”

“We shall” Stannis ignored Selyse’s outburst and guided his wife away. The people here, he realized, were in consequential and he’d rather spend time with his wife. They ambled down the halls, hand in hand, heading towards the library where he was very much going to enjoy giving Sansa a ‘tour’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
